


Prince Charming

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg gets upset when Mycroft almost gives in to peer pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

“Don't. You. Dare.” Greg grabbed Mycroft's wrists, pinning them to the wall just as he was starting to undo his jacket buttons. “You take off a single piece of that three piece suit because of what bloody Thomas said about it, and I will walk home right now. I don't care if people stare, hell, I want them to. But no one, no one is allowed to make you feel like it's wrong to dress like that.”

Mycroft's face flushed. “But he's right. I don't belong here, especially not like this. I wanted to look my best for you, but I don't understand what-”

“No. You don't.” Greg leaned in, lips brushing across his boyfriend's ear. “If you did, you'd know exactly what I want to do with you in that suit. And you'd know I for one know why you look best in it. Because it's who you are. Aloof, powerful. We're going to be coppers and lawyers and politicians, sure. But you? Top of the class, and two years younger. And that's without taking into account how many credits of foreign languages you've taken. You'll run the government, Mycroft. Hell, You'll run the world. And you'll do it in a three piece suit, looking fine and dandy and anyone who dares question why, like little Thomas there, can answer to the end of your... Umbrella.”

Mycroft was silent for a moment before he let out a stifled laugh. “My umbrella?”

Greg grinned. “Of course. You'll have to get one of the nice ones. Black. Wooden handle. So you can lean intimidatingly on it.”

Mycroft pressed forward, stealing a quick kiss. “If you buy it for me, I'll take it with me everywhere.”

Greg's grin spread at that. “Promise?”

Mycroft nodded. “Promise. Now will you kindly unhand me so we can go and, I believe the phrase is 'dance dirty'?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Prince Charming by Adam Ant.


End file.
